The invention relates to modular building systems in general, and more particularly to improvements in structural frameworks of the type wherein profiled tubular members can be assembled with panels, windows or analogous parts to form temporary or permanent walls, display fixtures, shelving racks and/or other relatively simple or complex modular systems. The components of the improved structural framework can be made of a lightweight aluminum alloy or another suitable metallic material.